


Wrapped around your finger

by Sleepipillow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Damn teens, Flush Crush, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Time Skips, Yandere, more like it’s, one perspective, paperplanes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepipillow/pseuds/Sleepipillow
Summary: “I’m obsessed,” you said in a hushed whisper, holding the letters tightly to your chest as you take a deep breath, catching the whiffs of the scent. Your heart beat loudly in your heart.You need him, and he needs you.The angel and the messiah.It sounded like a fairy tale.





	1. A promise

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! It’s been a while hasn’t it? Well I decided to restart a bit and make a new fanfic! This original started on Homestuck amino which is here: http://aminoapps.com/p/6uynum well I decided might as well share my stuff here! After all it’s the least thing I can do after disappearing so uh yeet

“Gamzee”

 

He said it so quietly that you almost couldn’t hear it, your eyes roll lazily to him, although laid back and half lidded, your attention was fully on him. Practically examining everything, from the tip of his horns to his stompers, and you’re getting wicked thoughts and feelings from it,

 

“Yeah, Tavbro?”

 

Tavbro. _Taaavbrroo_. It practically rolls off your tongue, his eyes connects with yours for a moment before quickly retreating as if it was a bad idea, and honestly, a brother is a little motherfucking hurt. But then those fingers grace down and crawls all the way to your finger tips like a little shy spider and your breathing hitches; his fingers were delicate, slender and lean you could probably break them with one tug. Finally, his hands rings with yours, holding tightly as if he would never let go and

 

_Your bloodpusher is going fucking wild,_ because that’s what your heart wants, to never let go of him, never let him out of your sights.

 

“Will we be together forever?”

 

Did you say your bloodpusher was going wild? _**Because right now it’s in motherfucking blender,**_  goddamn you’re probably having a stroke right now or something you’re not a fucking doctor.

 

“Yeah, of course we will”

 

And you mean it, you mean it with every **FIBER** of your being, you mean it so much it could practically be real, and it **IS** real, you want him **here**. You want him sitting next to you on your little trashy bean bag that has more than one stain on it while you lay on top of the horn pile, your belly being painfully poked by the before mentioned horns, and holding onto each other.


	2. a sign

“ **Fuck ass** , _listen to me_ ”

 

You snap out of it, Karbro has been shoosh papping you for a while.

 

“He’s fine, _okay?_ Nothing is gonna happen,”

 

You nod, yeah, maybe you’ve just been all paranoid. It’s only been a _week_ since Tavros talked to you, actually it’s been almost a week since you talked to anyone, until Karkat decided to gift you with his unbridled raging presence. On that note, you’re wondering what your voice sounds like, well, you guess what it sounds like in your head, but not out loud. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Ah that’s what you sound like, honestly that’s a bit deeper than you expe-

Karkat suddenly paps your face. “ _Hey??_ ” He responds unsurely, obviously confused on why you just said that. You giggle, “sorry Karbro, just wondering what my wicked self sounded like,” you roll over you belly, you’ve been laying on Karkat‘s lap since he’s been doing the whole shoosh papping rendezvous. Then, there’s a tap on your hive, Karkat stands making you roll off of him and he gets the door. After a few moments he comes back with a little paper plane in his hands. You sit up and tilt your head, wondering why he had that all of a sudden, he just looks at you and throws the paper plane on your head, getting stuck on the mess of a hair you have. You giggle and take the paper plane off your hair, it looked really crumpled (you hope that wasn’t your fault) and you open it up.

 

It’s from **Tavros**


	3. A message

_ “uH, hEY GAMZEE }:), i UH, wELL I LOST MY HUSKTOP,, uNFORTUNATELY, sO I’LL BE TALKING TO YOU LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE, tINKER BULL WILL BE SENDING THESE MESSAGES TO YOU AND THE OTHERS FOR UH, fOR NOW, i’M, cONFIDENT ABOUT IT, _

 

_ aNYWAYS HOW’S IT BEEN GOING, i UH, i HAVE TO STAY AT MY HIVE BECAUSE OF A, iNCIDENT I HAD, bUT EVERYTHING’S FINE, i’LL BE SEEING YOU AGAIN, sOON, _

 

_ rIGHT NOW TINKERBULL HAS BEEN KEEPING ME COMPANY, aND I’M STARTING TO THINK THE SPAWNS AS COMPANY TOO, iT’S REALLY LONELY WITHOUT ANYONE TALKING TO ME, eSPECIALLY YOU, i MISS STEALING YOUR CLOWN NOSE HEHE }:O)” _

 

You think you’ve might’ve reread everything a  hundred times because oh my gog was this probably everything that made him feel like everything was gonna be okay everyday, “clown, lemme see that now, you’re cr-“ you smack your grumpy  moirail hands out of the fucking way, holding the letter tightly and almost crumbling it. “I’m gonna hafta **write back** , can’t let a motherfucker **wait** on his get good card,” you quickly excused before running off to his respite block, leaving his confused  moirail with his palm burned and slightly bruised hand to himself.

 

_“HaHa It’S fInE mOtHeRfUcKeR, i WaS wOnDeRiNg WhErE yOuR wIcKeD sElF aT! :o) iT’s So MoThErFuCkInG nIcE tO sEe YoU a ClOwN wAs GeTtInG hIs WoRrIeD oN!_

_hOw I’vE bEeN? wElL...”_

 

Y our eyesight blurred and you wiped your eyes, you didn’t even know you were crying, maybe that’s what your moirail been talking about, but nonetheless you giggles and smiled, “ **Goddammit** , Tavros,” you said between your short gasps and hiccups, “I’m so motherfucking **red** for you, it should be made into a **wicked candy,** ” he sniffled, **“I love you so much Tavbro”**


	4. Realization

You’ve been writing a lot, so much your wrist _hurts_ , but the letters, god you wanted to write each and everyone of them, you anxiously wait in the living block, hearing a tap and sprint towards the door.

Another letter, another day for your heart to beat.

_“uH,,wOW, gAMZ THANKS, yOU’RE, rEALLY, gOOD WITH WORDS, dID UH, dID ANYONE TELL YOU THAT? iT ALMOST SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE FLUSH, hEHE, tHIS WHY I LIKE BEING YOUR FRIEND GAMZ, yOU MAKE ME SMILE }:)”_

You smile, he dismissed it but he thought of flush! But wait, no that’s bad what if he wasn’t flush back!? Oh gog o **h fuck** \- you shake your head and quickly head up to your room, lightly throwing the letter in the pile. This one was definitely going into the books. Pile.

You go to your desk to write back to Tavros before looking back at the letter pile, it was pretty small, but the letters were plenty, all of them were from Tavros.

You stared at the pile for a while, debating with yourself before finding your body curled up and huddling in the letter pile. Holding every note and paper plane around you. You couldn’t lose these, never, ever, they were a treasure to you and you love them.

“ _I’m **obsessed**_ ,” you said in a hushed whisper, holding the letters tightly to your chest as you take a deep breath, catching the slight whiff of ink. Your heart beat loudly in your heart.

You _**need**_ him, and he needs you.

The angel and the messiah.

It sounded like a fairy tale.

You stop doing your obsessive friend stalker flush crush bullshit when you here a knock on the door, you quickly shove the letter pile under the horn pile, making a whole orchestra of honks before going to the door. You really didn’t expect anyone at this hour.

You go downstairs and to the door, they’re still knocking before you open it and your eyes widened, your heart stopping as you see the deep, dark chocolate eyes. They quickly look down at their wheelchair. They looked absolutely beautiful, you could practically fall on your knees but you kept some stance, Tavbro fumbles with his hands a bit, a paper plane on their lap, blushing that cute bronze you’ve grown to love.

“U-uh hey, h-hey Gamzee,”


End file.
